To leave and Return
by Kissing A Vamp And Proud Of It
Summary: What would have happened if Edward had left and come back within the same night? One shot..may turn into more. DISCLAIMER: Characters and quotes belong to Stephenie Meyer


,,,The seconds ticked slower than ever when I waited for Edward. I heard the low purr of the Volvos engine when Edward pulled around the corner. Edward finally stepped out of the car and hardly looked at me. In fact he hadn't looked at me, not the way he used to, in weeks. Ever since I cut my finger and Jasper took a snap out of me, Edward had been very reserved and secluded from me.

"Let's go for a walk" he said without even a glance in my direction.

We had only so much has taken a few steps when he stopped. "Bella we're leaving"

"So soon, I thought a couple more years…"

"Carlisle can hardly pass the age he is now; we can't stay in one place forever."

"When you say we…"

"I mean me and my family, where we're going it's not the right place for you"

"Edward, you know wherever you are is the right place for me."

'I'm not good for you Bella"

"Stop! That is the farthest thing from the truth and you know it!, _You_ have my heart and you _are_ what's best for me. I love…" Edward cut me off there and looked at me with no emotion. "I don't want you to come" he said simply.

Was this real? Was I having a nightmare? I tried to will myself to wake up but I couldn't because I was already awake. My love, that I had given my heart to just ripped it out of my chest and stomped on it.

"You don't want me?"

"Ill always love you in a way, but I realized that your not what I need" It was all I could do not take the steps holding us apart and wrap my arms around his icy waist. I was waiting for him to tell me he didn't mean it, he _does _still love me and that I'm _his_ Bella. But he didn't, he stood there cold and hard, keeping his emotions shut off.

"When are you leaving?" I managed to choke out.

"Tonight, everyone else is already gone." I tried to hold myself together but his tone and expressionless face made it harder.

"Do me one favor?"

"Anything"

"Be safe, Bella. For Charlie's sake be safe." With that he used his superhuman vampire speed to disappear into the dense forest.

Fog was coming in and so was the realization he was gone. How could he have just disappeared into the forest? When he left he took, my heart with him, yanking it out of my chest, leaving me here wounded and dead inside. Whether he liked it or not he has my heart, as he always will. I knew that he was long gone by now but there was a slight chance he wasn't"

"Edward" I screamed through the sheets of tears streaming off my face.

"C-Come Back!" "D-Don't do this!" "Please" I said more to myself than him as I sank down on my knees to the wet mossy ground. I made myself numb, trying to stay away from the realization that… _he was gone. _ I always knew I wasn't good enough for Edward; he was the beautiful, mysterious boy, who had a dark secret. It wasn't so dark when he told me. I loved him for his heart and was ready to be changed into exactly what he was, but that would've meant he was stuck with me forever. I sank off into unconsciousness remembering Edward, and our meadow. Our first kiss, when his cold marble li'''ps met mine, and when he saved me from James. I felt detached from my body, like I was watching myself, but it wasn't me down there.

I felt cold arms wrap around me and heard his musical voice, worried now and I could hear the love in his voice. I didn't know if he was staying but for that moment when he picked me up and carried me, I felt whole again.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean anything I said, stay with me baby." He whispered through the pain and regret I heard in his voice. I pulled through my unconsciousness, enough to wrap my arms around his stone neck snuggling into his cold chest. I was now shivering uncontrollably, partly from stress and the cold. Being close to Edward's icy body wasn't helping the cold, but at the moment it was all I wanted.

"I love you" he whispered, sounding like he was sobbing. "I'm sorry"

He still loved me, it _was_ all a lie.

With that I let out a sigh of contentment. And he kissed my wet forehead while he cradled me. I heard a door open and Charlie's insults directed to Edward.

"What did you do to her? I always knew you would hurt her."

"Charlie please, let me get Bella upstairs and I'll leave"

"You sure as hell will leave this house and never come back!"

"No" I said in a quiet whisper that only Edward could hear.

"I won't be far" he replied. He got me into dry clothes and piled blanket after blanket onto me. My teeth were chattering violently and I heard a loud ripping noise. And realized they were sobs coming from me as I was shaking violently. Charlie was yelling at Edward, to leave, he kissed my forehead.

'I'll be right back" Edward was back in less than 5 minutes. But in those five minutes, I couldn't help but think he was going to leave again. He climbed through my window like he did every night and laid down next me, making sure there were enough blankets so his body wouldn't freeze me. He held me all night while I sobbed into his chest, telling me it would be okay and rubbing soothing circles on my back. Finally the sobs died down and I fell asleep as he hummed my lullaby. His love surrounded me all night, patching up my heart and making me whole again.


End file.
